Roslynn Phare
Roslynn Phare isn’t snotty cruel, she thinks that Daz he was completely annoying in first day at school making sounds like he‘s so weird when he choses Burn Down The House song again that music video really is still annoying then she‘s in shock how she tells Daz stop choosing that music video, at once then finally her appearance to be in unhappy teenage girl turns seventeen years old and is starting antagonist of Miraculous Ladybug, she hates Daz, for being so weird calling he thinks he’s so smart sat down doing chrome book updates propbably in Bellerose Composite High School caused by screaming yelling,telling him to stop formerly was even born to Graham and Lorie she felt negative,when felt so frustrated, with her arch rival she doesn’t wanna hear, about his stupid weird names anymore also being related to her big sister named Kathleen she and I were both so cute together with after when Matthew Matthew Pharewas just a child and along with Nicholas Thorpe the other brother every comes to regina Saskatchewan he stays there Roslynn wears an different clothes recently turns into 16 years old before afterward goes to William D.Cuts Junior High School meeting new friends introducing herself to them kinda little shy she went to an different school has a name finally called Elementary School, greeting new friends named Emma Burroughs and Ella Burch once they met her before does even was born in September 7 2002 then she turns into 17 years old that goes to Bellerose Composite High School was nearby in destruction building, has to built it up first in the whole neighbourhood then finally be appeared in Miraculous:Ladybug nearly besides of a split College Francoise Dupont High School and tertiary antagonist of Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir she extra like singing performances and doing ballet stretches learning adoring watching Miraculous Ladybug show on Netflix, she even was related to her siblings are Matthew and her other big brother who was lived back in Regina Saskatchen is Nicholas Thorpe full name is still Roslynn Marie Phare she came from my old school was Pilot Butte School similar ages as her big sister was turning into 17 years old her love interest is in a relationship with being friends with Morgan Anderson she doesn’t like being left alone and lonely eating breakfast without a mother downstairs eat with me her quote was that would be so ridiculous utterly ridiculous, she does like pretending being bossy mean and stubborn similar to Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng they're like the,same personally in my favourite movie was descendants 3 I extra Like Princess Audrey where she stole Maleficent‘s scepter and the crown of auradon, upcoming new character that appears on my next episode she dislikes being ended up in failure when she didn’t win any games,I played Inside Out I’m on Level 23 it was too tricky hard to play Joanne has stabbed me at the back when being a traitor that is totally utterly Ridiculous, stripped me out, Adrien he and I looks like similar to each other, personally once I put Adrien under a spell that Cat Noir fell asleep only if a true first kiss can save him by waking up, my plan was to distract Ladybug to forget about Cat Noir he laterally fell deeply sleep Mal and her friends handle with me,first then she turn Marinette‘s friends into stone just exactly like QueenOf Mean/Princess Audrey her outsmarts Mal to teleport herself